Dans la peau de Sakura
by T.o.Q
Summary: Quand vous avez les cheveux roses et que votre nom est fleur de cerisier  *Fan de Sakura s'abstenir  sauf si vous savez prendre bien les blagues! *
1. Chapter 1 : Awkwardise

_Assise sur le bord du comptoir, je regarde, avec ma meilleure amie, l'épisode 104 de Naruto tout en mangeant des nachos cramés. Une Sakura, qui ne sert encore à rien, apparaît à l'écran. Comme si un éléphant à pois bleu ciel m'était tombé sur le crâne, un éclair de génie me traverse l'esprit. Je me précipite tout en m'enfargeant dans le sac de Doritos vers ma tablette de notes. C'est donc sous le regard ahuri de mon amie que je me mets à mettre sur papier mes idées._

_Voilà un autre résultat de ma stupidité maladive._

_Pardon au fan de Sakura qui se lèveront probablement la nuit pour m'haïr (Poupée vaudou s'abstenir ^^')_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils ont le nom de MASASHI KISHIMOTO tatoué sur les fesses!**_

_Bonne lecture! Ce n'est qu'une petite blague! _

_Myss.tère et Yumi (ma très chère correctrice et meilleure amie! Qui affirme elle aussi que les éléphants à pois bleu ciel existent)_

* * *

><p>DRINGGGG!<p>

Quel emmerdement! Encore un matin où la sonnerie stridente et aberrante de votre réveil vient vous extirper d'un rêve chaud. Une nuit torride passée à vous imaginer dans les bras du glaçon qu'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Vous vous étirez les bras au dessus de la tête, celle-ci toujours sous les couvertures. Une odeur de cerisier flotte dans l'air. Après vous avoir remis de cette nuit torride et constaté qu'il n'était qu'un autre fruit de votre imagination de fille en mal d'amour, vous vous décidez à vous lever.

Vous vous enfargez, évidemment, dans les fleurs du tapis, embrassant ainsi le plancher avec votre énorme front. Ce qui est pour vous une sorte de salut à la divinité de la « boulettise ». Vous vous relevez, pestant contre la carpette et non contre votre stupidité innée. La salle de bain étant connectée directement à votre chambre, vous n'avez donc pas un long parcours à effectuer, diminuant vos chances de vous ouvrir le front une seconde fois.

Arrivée devant le comptoir, vous levez la tête pour vous regarder dans la glace. Une main d'applaudissement se glisse du côté de l'auteur, vous félicitant de rester de marbre devant l'image cauchemardesque que reproduit le miroir face à vous. Vos cheveux mélangés à la sueur ont l'air d'un paquet de mouchoir… après maintes utilisations, et vos yeux sont aussi pochés que des œufs qui auraient marinés une semaine dans la mélasse. Bref, vous êtes digne de ce que l'on peut appeler une erreur de la nature. Vous-même n'arrivez pas à vous regarder directement dans le miroir.

Décidée, vous sortez tout le matériel nécessaire pour faire de cette catastrophe naturelle une catastrophe superficielle. Vous vous brossez les dents, coiffez vos cheveux, lavez votre visage et, finalement, vous enfilez votre tenue habituelle de ninja. Dès que vous êtes satisfaite de ce que la glace renvoie, vous faites un clin d'œil à votre personne avant de passer la porte de la chambre. Vous descendez les escaliers en trombe, manquant de vous fouler le pied, briser trois côtes et de vous crever l'un de vos iris couleur ennui.

Heureusement, ou par coup malencontreux du hasard, vous arrivez en un morceau en bas des marches. Vous prenez rapidement votre petit déjeuner, manquant encore une fois de vous noyer en avalant un verre de lait en vitesse accélérée.

Aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale, vous sortez donc de la maison en chantonnant un air serein. Après avoir entendu votre mère vous crier de ne pas rentrer trop tard, vous lui répondez d'un accent toujours aussi poli que vous avez 12 ans et que vous faites ce que vous avez envie. Vous partez donc le cœur content et le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Vous brillez autant qu'un soleil, vos dents blanches légèrement de travers étincellent, tandis que votre grand front luit comme une boule de billard. Vous êtes éblouissante, ce qui est vraiment le cas de le dire.

En ce matin du 23 juillet, vous savez pertinemment qu'aujourd'hui est la journée rappelant la venue au monde de votre fantasme ambulant. Vous aviez prit la décision que c'était en ce jour que vous alliez vous déclarer à Sasuke Uchiwa. Rien qu'en y pensant, vous frissonnez de plaisir et de nervosité.

Mais tout d'abord, un cadeau serait de mise. Tout en marchant, vous réfléchissez à ce qui plairait à l'Uchiwa, quand vous voyez le magasin de votre rivale de toujours.

- Tiens tiens! Grand front! Toujours aussi largement brillante? dit Ino vous regardant d'un regard malicieux.

- Bonjour Ino la truie! Et toi toujours aussi bêtement travaillante?

Vous vous regardez d'un air mauvais. Pensant que peut-être des fleurs auraient pu faire l'affaire comme présent, vous continuez finalement votre chemin, vous doutant que blondie le ferait probablement. Votre cadeau saura dépasser en beauté le sien, il ne restait qu'à le trouver.

Tout en continuant votre route, vous apercevez Shikamaru et Choji, assis sur un toit de l'immeuble dévorant, avec toute la grâce du monde, un sac de chips. Sous votre large front, vous pensez qu'un repas en amoureux serait peut-être parfait pour votre idéal masculin. Mais quand vous voyez arriver sur vous brusquement des miettes de chips assaisonnées de salive, vous fuyez en courant avant la catastrophe, changeant complètement d'avis.

Issue à votre course, vous vous retrouvez sur un terrain étrangement silencieux. Des laisses, des colliers et des traces de chiens recouvrent le sol. Une ampoule poussa au dessus de votre tête, s'allumant d'une lumière aveuglante, rivalisant avec la clarté de votre façade frontale. Pourquoi pas un animal de compagnie!

Comme si quelqu'un avait entendu votre prière, un jeune chien vint vous renifler le pied. Vous vous penchez pour le caresser. Soudainement, les yeux de l'animal deviennent mauvais, il retrousse ses babines montrant des crocs acérés. Un grognement peu convaincant sort de la gorge du chien. Vous n'avez pas le temps de dire « ouch » qu'il agrippe le bas de votre tunique avec ses dents. Vous vous mettez à hurler de terreur, courant dans tout les sens, le chien toujours accroché à vous. Vous ne voyez plus rien, la peur vous aveugle, vous ne voyez même pas Kiba, Hinata et Shino mangeant une glace alors que vous passez devant. Ils vous regardent circuler, se disant qu'ils avaient même le spectacle en plus du repas.

Après avoir semé le chien enragé, vous vous cachez derrière un arbre. Vous soufflez de soulagement. Vous aviez vraiment cru y rester. Au loin, un bruit de combat se fait entendre. Vous vous approchez, plus prudemment cette fois. Neji et Tenten s'entraînent allégrement, l'une avec ses armes et l'autre avec ses seules mains comme moyen de défense. Une nouvelle idée germe dans votre simple esprit. Pourquoi pas un kunai fait sur mesure pour Sasuke?

Brusquement, une avalanche de shurikens se déverse vers vous. Dans un ultime hurlement digne du dieu boulet lui-même, vous vous poussez d'une manière des plus élégantes. Avant même de poser un pied devant l'autre, vous vous prenez les pinceaux dans vos propres pinceaux et vous vous mettez à dévaler une colline, qui se trouvait derrière vous, sur la tronche. Comme si ce n'était pas le comble de l'inutilité, vous écrasez un buisson de ronce au passage. Attention à l'environnement tout de même!

Finalement, un kunai n'est peut-être pas approprié, pensez-vous.

Vous errez maintenant, sans but dans la ville. Cherchant, du mieux que vous pouvez, un cadeau qui plairait à l'Uchiwa. Vos pas vous guident. Plus les heures avancent, plus il se fait tard, plus vous vous découragez. Malencontreusement, vous vous retrouvez dans un jardin. Vous levez vos yeux et vous apercevez que vos pieds, remplis de crasse et de boue dues à cette dure journée, vous ont menés devant la demeure de Sasuke. Tout est silencieux, il ne semble y avoir personne dans l'habitation.

Maintenant que vous y pensez, vous n'avez croisé Naruto nulle part. Le blond a sûrement du partir en mission ou être allé se fourrer dans une merde totale. Vous aviez justement la paix, vous n'aviez pas un blond hystérique en train de vous courir après comme un babouin en rut qui aurait vu une guenon habillée de bouquets de bananes.

Vous hésitez à entrer. Vous auriez vraiment aimé lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux. Une larme perle au coin de votre œil. Elle décide de rouler sur votre joue, déjà trop exaspéré de faire partie de votre corps, elle saute de votre protubérance faciale prête à risquer sa vie. Quitte à se disperser, elle dit enfin adieu à cet endroit infernal.

Malgré tout, vous relevez la tête avec un air décidé planté sur le visage. Arrivée à la porte, vous agrippez la poignée et, brusquement, vous ouvrez la porte avec toute la force dont vous êtes capable de faire preuve, qui est comparable à celle d'une lampe de chevet.

Blanc total.

Vous êtes bouche bée. Devant vous se trouve Sasuke complètement nu surplombant un Naruto également en tenu d'Adam. Ils ont un air de bien-être sur leur visage maintenant tout en sueur. Leurs joues rougies contrastent avec la couleur blanche des murs et de leur peau.

Vous sentez une émotion vous submerger, votre rythme cardiaque accélère. Pourquoi votre meilleur ami et l'homme de votre vie se trouvent-ils dans cette position, pourquoi vous faisaient-ils ça à vous? Vos poings se serrent, le sang que votre cœur fait traverser dans votre corps s'accentue vers votre visage. Vous devenez rouge de colère. Le sang afflue dans vos joues, vous sentez les battements de la pompe dans vos tempes.

Ça tourne entre le plancher et le plafond. Vos sourcils présents sur votre monstrueux front se froncent, donnant l'aspect d'un chemin de terre en pleine construction à celui-ci. Soudainement, s'en fut trop, du sang gicla sur les murs immaculés, vous serrez toujours les poings, cette sensation à l'intérieur de vous vous brûle. Un autre jet de sang et vous vous écroulez au sol, les yeux complètements révulsés et vos narines propulsent un dernier écoulement de ce plasma visqueux. Baignant dans votre propre sang, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres écarlates, vous avez juste le temps d'entendre :

- Eh, Lee… je crois que ton plan n'a pas fonctionné… Sakura à l'air encore plus heureuse et fan de Sasuke que jamais…

- QUOIII? KONOHAMARU! ON RECOMMENCE! MAIS CETTE FOIS FAIS TON SEXY META AVEC SASUKE ET OROCHIMARU!

Sérieusement… vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir du front.

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi<strong> : Mais quelle conne!

**Naruto** : Eh! Je te permet pas!

**Myss.tère **: Moi je te permets…

**Sasuke** : …

**Naruto** : Eh, espèces de folles!

**Myss.tère et Yumi **: TU DIS QUOI LE UKE?

**Sasuke** : VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER!

_Tous se tournèrent vers Sasuke, leurs mâchoires touchant dorénavant au plancher._

**Myss.tère **: Wow, Sasuke… on se calme!

**Yumi** : Wow, Sasuke! Belle réaction!

**Naruto **: Merde! C'est pas trop tôt! Quelle intervention de la mort!

**Sasuke** : Roh laisser tomber… je vous emmerde solide… **REVIEWS**!

_Dit Sasuke sous le regard admiratif de Yumi et Naruto et celui complètement désintéressé de Myss.tère__._

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce léger OS. Honnêtement, je n'aime pas Sakura. C'est le personnage le plus détesté par moi (et Yumi!) dans cet anime. Il y en a qui l'apprécie et je respecte totalement cela.<p>

Vous avez droit à vos goûts! Donc ne m'en voulez pas d'écrire une blague qui m'est passée par la tête un moment donné.

Je souhaite que vous le preniez vraiment pour une blague et non sérieusement. Sakura se révèle tout de même être une fan de yaoi dans mon histoire, de SasuNaru soit dit en passant.

Mouahahahahah!

À la prochaine!

D'autre OS viendront ponctuer cette fiction! Toujours Sakura comme personnage principal, mais celle-ci est la pire, sinon dans mes autres, elle se portera en bonne santé.

Myss.tère


	2. Chapter 2 : Awkwardition

**OUCH! En plein dans mon postérieur droit.**

**J'étais tranquillement assise dans mon fauteuil, à regarder un super dounjinshi, quand j'entendis une alarme sonner à mes oreilles. Je regardai le calendrier et m'aperçu que nous étions maintenant le 14 février, la fête de l'amour. Je me demandai alors que pourrais-je bien faire pour cette journée si pénible…**

**Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête qui me servait de bocal à anchois quand tout à coup, une douleur effroyable, terrible et même chaotique se propagea dans mon grand fessier droit. Je me retournai, le bocal à anchois rouge de colère, je vis cupidon qui tenait son arc, l'air sournois. Ding! Fut le bruit de l'anchois dans ma tête. J'étirai alors mes lèvres en sourire démoniaquement diabolique. Je me redirigeai vers mon ordinateur et ouvris un dossier « word », j'ignorai le nuage de poussière d'étoile que le petite bonhomme en couche derrière moi fit en disparaissant. Mes doigts s'alignèrent sur le clavier… et comme un pianiste âgé de plusieurs années d'expériences une symphonie s'en suivit.**

**Définitivement… une St-valentin seule… faisait des ravages!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Hix**

* * *

><p>TOC! TOC! TOC!<p>

Un bruit assourdissant vint soudainement vriller vos tympans faisant raisonner ce son au passage dans votre tête complètement creuse.

Étant en train supposément de vous entrainer, vous déposez votre brosse à cheveux et délaissez le miroir face à vous pour aller répondre à l'intrus qui vous a interrompu. Tout en vous rendant à la porte, vous vous mettez à rigoler comme une idiote en regardant le tapis derrière vous. Celui-ci étant remonté de manière à trébucher dessus, vous ignoriez qu'en vous réjouissant de votre victoire contre la carpette, un autre avait préparé son coup. C'est donc avec l'élégance même que votre large front vint se souder au mur, qui selon votre incroyable intelligence, c'était mis à cet endroit simplement pour vous compliquer la vie. Si vous saviez.

Vous vous frottez le lobe frontal tout en grognant contre le mur. Arrivée à la porte… toujours vivante, vous regardez par l'œil magique. Ayant une taille de naine, vous vous hissez sur la pointe des pieds. La lumière du soleil étant assez puissante vous avez du mal à apercevoir qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière cette porte. Donc, c'est après mure réflexion que vous vous frottez les yeux et ouvrez la porte.

Devant vous se tient un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns recouverts d'une tuque grise sur laquelle des macarons étaient accrochés. Une main appuyée sur le rebord du cadre de porte il tente de reprendre son souffle. Après quelque seconde où vos cordes vocales n'avaient pas l'envie de reproduire votre son horripilant qui pouvaient donner envie à un aveugle, d'être sourd. Vous clignez des paupières.

«Konohamaru?»

Même lui tressaille à l'entente de votre voix de crécelle. Vous le voyez regarder derrière lui rapidement et son souffle s'accélérer.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe Konohamaru? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?»

Ça vous intrigue, mais pas le temps de vous poser d'autres questions auquel votre intelligence absente n'aurait pas eu de réponse que Konohamaru vous met un objet ressemblant à un parchemin entre vos mains. Soudainement des bruits se font entendre plus loin dans la rue.

«Ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu! »Avait-il dit avant de disparaître hors de votre champ de vision de marmotte.

Vous refermez donc la porte. Le visage toujours plissé de questionnement de manière à faire hurler de peur un pot de fleurs, vous vous rendez dans votre salon en observant le parchemin que Konohamaru venait de vous remettre.

Avec une grosse impression de pas encore vu, vous vous écroulez de tout votre long sur le plancher, le parchemin maintenant enfoncez dans votre gorge. Vos cordes vocales étaient ravies de voir autre chose que le fond de votre œsophage. Étendu de cette manière vous avez l'air d'une couleuvre tentant d'avaler un débouche toilette. Bref, le tapis avait finalement eu sa revanche. Vous vous relevez, essuyez le rouleau plein de bave et tentez de l'ouvrir.

Finalement, votre QI de tondeuse à gazon eut raison du rouleau. Vous commencez à lire, vous le relisez encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que votre minuscule cerveau ait déchiffré totalement le parchemin. Il était écrit que celui qui produira ce jutsu pourra faire voir à celui qui vous regarde ce qu'il aime le plus au monde.

Comme si vous veniez de voir Sasuke nu s'asperger de sauce soya tel un gros sushi, vous hurlez d'excitation et vous êtes tellement bruyante que même le plafond en avait marre et décide de vous assommer à grand coup de plâtre.

Enfin ces ce dont vous êtes sûr, puisque selon les lois de la gravité le plafond n'a pas put descendre et remonté ensuite. Enfin… ces vous le personnage principal de cette histoire.

L'excitation toujours présente, vous vous dites qu'il serait utile pour vous de savoir ce que le grand ténébreux désir vraiment. De vos doigts, vous faites les mouvements nécessaires à la réalisation du jutsu, pour une fois qu'ils étaient ailleurs que dans votre nez…

Vous patientez quelques secondes et vous décidez d'allez tester cette technique dans le miroir. Arrivé devant la glace vous restez… de glace. Vous êtes figé et soudainement une chaleur se propage dans votre immonde corps. Vos joues se rougissent vous donnant l'air d'une tomate atteint du psoriasis.

Un Sasuke plus ténébreux et séduisant que jamais se reflète face à vous. C'en est trop, après que l'Uchiwa face à vous fit un clin d'œil, votre énorme front à l'allure d'un globe terrestre, vint rencontrer la céramique froide de la salle de bain. Et puis… plus rien, le néant aussi néanteux que votre tête vide.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Vous immergez de votre profond sommeil, il le fallait bien puisqu'aucun prince ne se serait pointé pour vous réveillez, ils avaient quand même du temps important à perdre. Vous vous levez et décidé, vous posez un pansement sur votre pré frontal. Il était temps de tester cette incroyable et redoutable technique sur le monde extérieur.

Et c'est après avoir effectué les gestes du jutsu que vous passez la porte d'un pas plus que déterminé. Vous déambulez dans les rues, personne ne croise encore votre chemin. Mais avec de l'espoir, vous apercevez au loin un visage familier. Tranquillement vous vous approchez, une tête à la coiffure en forme d'ananas attachée à un corps étendu dans l'herbe, apparaît. Vous vous penchez, créant une ombre au dessus du shinobi. Vous voyez ses yeux s'ouvrir, découvrant deux petites billes noires fatiguées. Soudainement un hurlement sort de sa gorge, tout en levant la tête venant assommer votre patinoire qui vous sert de front. Après quelques secondes de silence et de gargouillements de douleur, Shikamaru se relève en hurlant et se sauvant ne laissant qu'un nuage de poussière derrière lui.

Qu'a bien put autant effrayer le grand QI de Shikamaru. Il était certain que si on le comparait au vôtre… non en fait cela est impossible puisque le vôtre n'existe pas…

Bref, vous vous retournez cherchant un objet pouvant refléter votre apparence encore inconnue. Vous vous retrouvez donc devant la vitrine d'une boutique. Vous écarquillez vos paupières découvrant ainsi vos yeux habituellement couleurs vomissures de vache qui aurait ruminé durant 3 semaines.

Vos cheveux habituellement de couleur suçon, sont maintenant noirs attachés en quatre couettes. Des yeux mi-noirs tirant sur le vert étincelle à la lumière du soleil. Tout ceci vous dit vaguement quelque chose… ces traits féminins, ces traits familiers, brusquement votre tête devient douloureuse, ça cogne à l'intérieur de votre crâne… vous venez d'avoir une révélation!

L'image que la vitrine reflétait était ce que Shikamaru aimait le plus, mais cela pouvait être plusieurs choses!... Ou personnes…

Ces traits qui vous disaient tant quelque chose étaient ceux de la mère de Shikamaru, les cheveux, les yeux noirs. Et vous qui croyiez qu'il la détestait. Quant à la coiffure et les reflets verts dans l'iris appartenait à Temari… et vous qui avez cru qu'elle aussi… il la détestait. Comme quoi il y en a qui aime souffrir!

Un détail qui avait jusqu'à maintenant échappé à votre merdique sens de la déduction vous sauta au visage. Votre corps était entièrement nu sauf quelques endroits recouverts par des nuages. Vous compreniez maintenant jusqu'où poussait l'obsession des nuages pour le Nara.

Après qu'un frisson vous eu parcouru la colonne vertébrale vous décidez de reprendre votre forme originelle voulant faire provoquer au passage des frissons à tous les autres…

Vous continuez donc votre route à travers les rues de Konoha appréhendant la prochaine personne qui, par malchance, vous croisera.

Après quelques heures d'errance, vous arrivez face à face avec le plus gros shinobi de votre génération… non… je ne parle pas de votre ego. Étant en train de dévorer un sac de croustilles, il échappe celui-ci dès que son regard se posa sur vous. De la bave commença à apparaître au coin de ses lèvres, ses yeux, surplombant des joues rougies, étincelaient de désir. En apercevant sa réaction, vous vous êtes stoppé tel un chevreuil devant les phares d'une voiture, vous vous voyez dans le reflet du bandeau frontal du shinobi.

Vous êtes ronde… plus que d'habitude… vous avez des bourrelets qui dépassent de chaque rebord de votre pantalon et vous vous sentez aussi bien qu'un hippopotame en tutu. Des cheveux blonds vous décor la tête, une frange descendant dans votre visage a pris la place de votre gargantuesque front et pour finir des yeux turquoise vous observent. Heureusement, cette fois, vous n'êtes ni nu, ni entouré de nuage. Non cette fois… vous êtes couverte de haut en bas… par de la viande. Il ne vous resterait plus qu'à vous faire cuire et bien vite l'hippopotame en tutu deviendrait un bon steak tartare… euh… Reprenons!

Tout en entendant le ventre de Choji gargouillé, vous prenez la décision qu'il serait peut-être temps de disparaître tel un Shikamaru apercevant son fantasme. Sauf que cette fois-ci les rôles seraient inversés… Et… vous voilà partie, vous regardez derrière vous, Choji c'était également mit à courir, malheureusement votre état physique de grosse truie, ne vous permettait pas de le dépasser.

Miraculeusement, un tapis se trouvait en plein milieu de la route devant, bien sûr, un ravin qui venait probablement de tomber du ciel. Et malgré que vous n'étiez pas Sakura physiquement, votre dedans restait malencontreusement le même. Donc c'est avec toute l'élégance qui est possible d'avoir avec un hippopotame à tutu déguisé en steak tartare qui de surcroit avait le visage d'Ino et votre personnalité, vous venez vous enfargez dans les fleurs du tapis déboulant le ravin… sur la tronche.

D'après mon sens de l'auteure très développé… je crois que le tapis vous en voulait personnellement.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au bas de la colline, la bouche pleine de terre que vous reprenez votre apparence, gâchant au passage l'œuvre d'art précédent.

Assis sur du gravier, vous reprenez vos esprits, enfin… s'ils étaient vraiment présents. Vous sortez un rouleau de vos poches ainsi qu'un stylo. Vous écrivez donc tous les noms des shinobis faisant partie de votre génération. Le frisson passant dans votre corps coche Shikamaru et Choji. Et c'est avec un rire démoniaque que vous désiriez maintenant savoir quel était le fantasme… de votre meilleure amie.

En boitant, vous vous rendez au bain. Étant certaine qu'elle était à cet endroit. Vous vous changez dans les vestiaires et vous préparez mentalement à la suite de l'histoire.

C'est donc, devant la porte, ne portant qu'une seule serviette autour de votre absente poitrine que vous faites le jutsu et entrer d'un pas décidé. Erreur… Ino n'était pas seule… vous n'avez donc pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier un cri de désespoir que votre serviette tombe et que votre apparence change.

Vous avez les yeux fermés, et tout ce que vous entendez n'est que le vent traversant la pièce. Vous ouvrez finalement les paupières, du sang est dispersé partout, sur les murs, sur le sol. Deux corps inertes gisent dans le plasma mélangé à la sueur et l'eau chaude.

Des narines venaient probablement de gicler.

Vous redoutez vous même votre apparence. Prenant votre courage à quatre mains, vous sortez des bains et vous rendez devant une glace. Ce que l'image vous envoie vous sidère, une fois de plus, sur place.

Vous avez les cheveux noirs de jais, coiffé en… en fait ils ne sont pas coiffés, plus placé en forme de balais à poussière. Dans ceux-ci se trouvent des pétales de fleurs vous retombant également sur les épaules dénudées. Un visage complètement bronzé, mais aux traits bien définis contient des yeux aussi noirs que la chevelure, possédant par contre un reflet bleuté azur.

Un filet de sang ne peut s'empêcher de couler de l'une de vos narines, cette apparence ressemble trop à celle de Sasuke, quand vous comprenez qu'elle ressemble également à celle de Naruto, votre coulis de sang-morve se rétracte.

Vous avez brusquement froid. Vous abaissez votre regard et ça fait « tilt » dans votre tête creuse. Vous savez dorénavant qui accompagnait Ino.

Hinata.

Votre corps est entièrement couvert de ramen, ne cachant que le nécessaire, laissant l'imagination faire le reste. Vous avez compris, et ouais… il était temps. Puisque vous vous êtes retrouvé devant deux personnes à la fois leur fantasme c'était scindé. En résultat… si Sasuke et Naruto pouvaient faire des enfants… ils auraient sûrement l'air de vous à cet instant sans les pétales et les ramens.

Bref, laissez tomber les images yaoistes pour l'instant et retournons à nos moutons.

Il ne vous restait que quatre personnes à croiser, c'est donc le rouge aux joues que vous cochez Ino et Hinata de votre liste.

Vous ne seriez pas, par pur hasard, légèrement vicieuse doublée d'une fille en manque d'attention? Hm c'est bien ce que je croyais… vous êtes Sakura après tout…

Continuez donc votre chemin, vous vous promenez gaiement, ayant déjà oublié les erreurs passées. Vous décidez donc d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt de Konoha, probablement que l'une de vos prochaines victimes se trouverait à cet emplacement. Et félicitation vous aviez raison.

Dos à vous, un chandail gris orne son corps. Vous toussez pour vous faire remarquer.

Ces ce que je disais! Une fille en manque d'attention!

Il se retourne, vous regarde à travers ses lunettes fumées et dans un élan d'excitation un « hm » sorti du col de sa veste. Après quelques secondes, il se retourne et continue sa route. Sans aucune réaction. Vous courrez vers la ville, sachant que le jutsu pouvait s'estomper après quelques minutes, vous réussissez à arriver devant un miroir quand, avant même d'avoir pu apercevoir quelle était votre apparence physique qu'un «pouf » se fait entendre. Une simple Sakura se retrouve alors devant la glace.

Vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'était le fantasme de Shino.

Bredouille, vous le rayez de la liste et continuez votre route. Le soleil se préparant à aller dormir rayonnait d'un rouge flamboyant. Soudainement un cri vous rappelant quelqu'un, vous dresse les cheveux sur la tête. Votre tête servait donc à cela?

« Eh Salut Sasuke! »

Quoi? Sasuke? Vous vous retournez, vous ne dites rien, vous restez de marbre, aucun son ne sort de votre gorge. Naruto se tient devant vous son éternel sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

« Tu viens t'entraîner avec moi? »

« Euh… oui »

Votre voix est totalement différente, virile et sec digne d'un… Uchiwa. Ce n'est à rien y comprendre.

« D'accord on se voit tout à l'heure! »

Et c'est d'un pas content qu'il passa son chemin. Après quelques secondes à rester plantée là comme une fourchette prise dans une patate, vous reprenez votre forme originelle. Vous pensez, ce qui, si vous ne faites pas attention, peut provoquer un saignement de nez intense. Sasuke serait donc le fantasme de Naruto. Nah… Impossible, ce doit être une erreur… Vous repartez finalement parcourir les rues effaçant de votre mémoire les 30 dernières secondes de votre vie. Elles ne sont pas utiles après tout…

Regardant votre liste, vous vous apercevez qu'il ne vous reste que Kiba et Sasuke à découvrir. Si vous croisiez l'Inuzuka vous pourriez ainsi lui demander où se trouve l'Uchiwa. Comme par pur hasard, des jappements se font justement entendre.

« Salut Sakura! »

Non ne me dites pas que vous êtes ce que Kiba aime le plus au monde!

« Arrête de faire cette tronche Sakura, ton jutsu ne marche pas sur moi, je suis tombé sur Konohamaru et il m'en a parlé. »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de votre bouche.

« Mais je peux tout de même te dire quel est ce que je préfère » vous dit-il avant de vous faire un clin d'œil sournois.

Considérant que Kiba n'a jamais dit avoir l'œil sur une fille et qu'il passe ses journées avec des chiens… vous appréhendiez solidement sa réponse.

« Non merci Kiba… je vais tenter de me l'imaginer seule, mais tu saurais où se trouve Sasuke? »

« Ouais, il est sur le quai, près du lac »

Après avoir remercié l'Inuzuka vous courrez vous rendre voir Sasuke. Votre cœur bat la chamade, c'était l'heure de vérité, après cette dure journée de labeur vous aller être enfin sûr de ce que le brun préfère.

Vous stoppez votre route, vous le voyez, assis lançant des pierres dans l'eau. À pas de loup, vous vous approchez. Dès que vous êtes assez près, vous toussotez. Ses yeux perles noires se tourne vers vous, vous êtes rouge tomate, quel regard admirable.

« Ah Salut Sakura… »

Hein? Il aurait lui aussi vu Konohamaru? Vous abaissez les épaules de découragement. Derrière votre façade frontale, vous vous questionnez. Votre jutsu non plus ne fonctionnait pas sur lui? À moins que…

« Eh Sasuke! Aurais-tu parlé à Konohamaru aujourd'hui? »

« Non, pourquoi? »

C'est bien ce que vous croyiez, c'était bien vous le fantasme de l'Uchiwa. Vous en étiez certaine maintenant, il vous aimait. C'en est trop pour votre petite personne, vous vous évanouissez suivant le jet de sang sorti tout droit de votre nez.

Il peut en contenir des trucs votre front, tout sauf ce qui est utile.

Vous veniez de confirmer toutes vos craintes.

Ainsi que celle de l'auteure… maintenant elle également en était sûre… Sasuke n'aime définitivement…

Rien.

Franchement, vous êtes vraiment ef-frontée!

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi<strong> : Tu as fait une faute dans le dernier mot…

**Hix** : C'est voulu espèce de Petits Robert!

**Naruto** : Voulu? Et ces quoi ces insultes à la con?

**Hix** : C'est voulu à cause du front! Ef! Frontée! Effrontée! Vous êtes lent…

**Yumi **: C'est pas qu'on est lent, c'est juste tout simplement nul…

**Hix** : …

**Sakura** : Et c'est pas bientôt finit? Mon front est parfait!

**Yumi** : … Toi… va-t-en… parce que je jure que je te scalpe jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies vraiment plus du tout de front!

**Sakura** : Glup

**Hix** : Rooooh aller c'était bien comme blague! Hein Sasuke toi tu l'aimes non?

**Sasuke** : Tu ne te rappelles pas? Moi je n'aime rien… pfff **REVIEWS**!


End file.
